1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic filing apparatus for affixing retrieval information to image information, read out by, for example, a scanner, and recording such information on an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic filing apparatus using an optical disk has been put to practice as an apparatus capable of optically recording (registering) and reproducing (retrieving) a vast amount of information, such as documents prepared in offices.
The electronic filing apparatus of this type affixes retrieval information to image information to be registered on an optical disk. This retrieval information is to be entered through a keyboard by an operator based on the content of information to be registered mainly at the information storage time.
The input of the retrieval information, however, requires the operator to judge which part of the to-be-registered information would be the retrieval information while viewing the information and to operate the keyboard based on the content of the judgment. This method takes time to enter the retrieval information and deteriorates the input efficiency.
According to the prior art, again, it takes time to input retrieval information, resulting in lower efficiency.